The Marauders Change the Future
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Takes place after my Reading the Cris Potter series. The group has finished reading the books, so now what? The Marauders, Lily, Alice and Frank head back to their own time. This is how they change the future for the better after they found out how bad it is.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The group had finally finished the books and now it was time to decide what to do with the information they have received. Lily and Prongs were both in tears; their daughter had gone through so much in her short life. Cris was being held very tightly to Fred and George because they had almost lost her and each other.

"So that's it." James said.

"It's up to you to decide. We'll know immediately. We promise." Lily J said.

"So you will remember all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, as well Dom, Jas and Xander. The rest of the kids will remember the new time line." Victoire said.

"What about us?" Cris asked.

"You'll remember both times as well. Everyone here will remember both times. I'm sorry Dad, but you will remember you're time in Azkaban in the alternate time line." Scarlett said.

"That I can deal with just as long as my friends are there with me to keep the memories at bay." Padfoot said.

"And we will. This time around we won't trust Peter. We may be able to get him to change but he may be beyond help for all we know." Prongs said.

"We won't know until we try." Kit said.

"Very true." Lily said. Dumbledore stood up and went to the group from the past.

"I know this experience at first was very confusing to you all but now I am going to give you a letter to give to me when you get back home." Dumbledore said. He gave the letter to Lily and she held it tight. Cris went over to her parents and hugged them tightly afraid she would never see them again.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll see us soon enough." Prongs said. Cris nodded and her parents kissed her forehead where her scar was and hopefully they won't be seeing it again.

"Don't worry mum, you'll see them again and you'll see us very soon." Al said. Cris nodded and stepped away towards Sirius, Remus, Robin, Fred and George. They were once again surrounded by a bright light and taken back to their places in time.

**A.N.**

**Just so you guys know this is after my Cris Potter reads the books. They are now condensed into one book and this is the link /users/Nichole_Monroe/works hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The light around the Marauder's, Lily, Alice and Frank vanished leaving them in the Great Hall, right in the middle of dinner. Almost on reflex everyone from year 4 and up, including the teachers, pulled their wands on the group. When they recognized who they were pointing their wands at everyone relaxed. Dumbledore walked up to the group and he had that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"I think you seven need to follow me to my office." Dumbledore said. The group nodded and kind of sighed in relief, this way they wouldn't have to scream where they have been to the entire school. So Dumbledore and McGonagall, who is there head of house, took the group to the headmaster's office.

"So, why don't you tell us where you were?" Dumbledore said. The group looked at each other and then James took a breath and told Dumbledore and McGonagall everything that happened. McGonagall looked ready to cry at parts and had covered her mouth.

"Is that what will really happen? Do you have proof?" she asked. Lily then handed the note to Dumbledore who read it over. With a sigh he looked over at his deputy headmistress.

"All that they say is true." Dumbledore said.

"So how do we change it?" she asked.

"Throughout the reading I took notes on what happened. You need to call Peter Pettigrew in here, I just want to make sure he isn't a Death Eater, he is the reason James and I died and Sirius went to Azkaban." Lily said. Dumbledore sighed and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Mitzi," Dumbledore said, a loud crack filled the room and a little house elf popped into the room. To the group she looked a little what they expected Winky to look like.

"Yes, master?" she asked. Her big blue eyes were wide as she stared at Dumbledore.

"I need you to give this to Peter Pettigrew, and then go back to the kitchens." Dumbledore said. He handed the note to the elf and with a crack she disappeared to find Peter.

"Is there anyone else you want to bring up here?" McGonagall asked. Before they could even think Sirius spoke up.

"My brother, he died before he could graduate at sixteen, and if you could get Lucius and Narcissa here, and possibly Snape. We met the Malfoy's son, I know that Lucius is probably a Death Eater but we can show them the memories that we have while we were reading and they can decide from there, they could possibly turn spy for us. Reg, I just want to get to know my brother again, he doesn't have to die." Sirius said.

"This is very true, Mr. Black, I will send messages to them as we speak some more. So how did Voldemort become so powerful that even though the spell back fired on young Cristal he was still alive?"

So they told the Headmaster that Voldemort has Horcruxes and where they could possibly be now. Dumbledore just sat behind his desk his arms folded on the desk his eyes losing their twinkle, McGonagall stood behind him with a grim expression on her face. Then there was a knock on the door and Peter was standing behind the door.

"Come in Mr. Pettigrew, we just want to talk." Dumbledore said. Peter, very timidly, walked to the desk and sat down in the empty chair beside Remus.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" he asked stuttering a bit. Dumbledore studied the boy in front of him, wondering how this person became someone who betrayed his friends he would never know.

"Mr. Pettigrew, if you would please lift the sleeves of your robes and reveal your forearms." Dumbledore said. Peter went wide eyed and very slowly lifted them up, knowing he would never be able to outsmart Dumbledore. His arms were completely blank of any mark except for the occasional freckle or scar. Dumbledore lifted his wand and waved it a few times and nothing happened over his pale skin. The group sighed in relief and Peter was even more confused.

"Sir, what is that about?" Peter asked. Dumbledore looked to the group to explain since it was there story to tell. Remus took a breath and took the lead here.

"Pete, for the past few weeks we were in a room with a group of other people. All from the future. In that future, you became a Death Eater and betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort. Voldemort killed the two of them on Halloween of 1981. They left behind their 1 year old daughter, Cristal. You framed Sirius for their murder and he spent 12 years in prison. The world believed you were killed by Sirius, but in fact you were hidden."

Peter was very pale by the end of the explanation and was shaking. Robin walked up to him and gave him a hug. He collapsed and started crying into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Prongs, Padfoot, I'm so sorry." Peter said. The Marauder's surrounded around their crying member and they formed into a big group hug. Dumbledore hoped that this would change things for the better.

"Alright, I have already sent the letters to your brother and to your cousin. Hopefully they will agree and come with here to talk. Mr. Snape, he will most likely be here but I hope that won't be any fights." Dumbledore said.

"We will try," Frank said. He didn't like Snape either, the way he was with Lily and then with the other Muggle-borns was vastly different.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Regulus and Snape were standing both looking curious about why they were there. And when they saw who was in the room, Regulus looked even more curious while Snape looked angry.

"Good, you're both here. Mr. Black, your brother and his friends have just came back from a very enlightening journey one of which where they learned of the future." Dumbledore said. Regulus turned to look at his brother.

"Is this true Sirius?" he asked.

"It is, we learned a lot of things. Like you were killed at sixteen because you didn't want to do what Voldemort was telling you and you were killed." Sirius said. Regulus paled even more and sat in the chair which appeared behind him.

"That explains why he is here, but why am I?" Snape asked looking at Lily and James, the latter had his arm wrapped her waist. Lily explained it to him about what had happened and their hope to change the future for the better. Snape who went from looking angry to looking sad looked down and back at the headmaster.

"What do we do now?" he asked. Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought for a second before he answered.

"For now, all of you will be going back to your dormitories, I am going to call an Order meeting and invite the Malfoy's and there is what we will decide on what we do next." Dumbledore said.

They all nodded and exited the office. At the bottom of the staircase they all turned to each other.

"Were you guys really in the future?" Snape asked. Lily nodded and pulled out the picture that was taken while they were there. It was one of her and James and Cristal. They were smiling and laughing. She passed it to Snape who looked at it.

Snape studied the features of his once best friend's daughter. The girl looked a lot like her mother, just with black, messy hair, and some of Potter's primary features. Overall she will be a very beautiful girl.

"She is very beautiful." Snape said who passed it to Regulus who smiled and passed it to Peter who looked at it in awe before he gave it back to Lily.

"Thank you, we'll talk more in the morning." Lily said.

"In the meantime, I suggest we call a truce. We don't have to be friends, but we can at least try to get along." James said. Snape looked at him in the eye and studied him, as if he was trying to find any deceit in his words. It took a while, but he finally nodded.

"I can agree to that." Snape said then he turned to walk away. Sirius turned to his brother and Regulus hugged him, for the first time in years.

"I'll see you in the morning, we can talk more then." Sirius said. Regulus nodded and they all went to the dormitories to get some sleep.

**A.N. **

**The next chapter for my reading the series is up. The link is on my profile. **


	3. AN Please REad

Just so everyone knows, I do not like doing these but sense a lot of people like my Cris Potter series I need to let you know; for some reason archive of our own has blocked it so it is on novel joy .com, it is still called Cris Potter's Life and I will post the link to my profile, again I am sorry for making you all think that this is another chapter but it is important.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the seven who found out about the future couldn't believe they were about to change the future for the better. Lily, Alice and Robin got dressed and met the boys downstairs to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. All night the three girls could hear the other girls talk about how they appeared in the Hall. Apparently rumors were that they learned to apparate inside school to they were abducted by Voldemort in the middle of the night and sent back the next day as Death Eaters.

The boys were already in the common room when they came down the stairs. Peter was quiet, like he was expecting them to turn on him any second. The truth was that Lily was a little weary, but if they could make him see what would happen in the future they could keep him in the light.

"You guys ready to go down?" Frank asked. Frank wrapped his arms around Alice. James did the same to Lily and Sirius to Robin.

"Yeah, let's go." Lily said. Peter looked at Remus and looked back at Sirius and Robin.

"You don't have a problem?" he asked gesturing to the couple in front of them. Remus shook his head and chuckled.

"We saw how it would be. We all lost a lot, so why not find love?" Remus said. Pete looked at him curiously.

"What about you then?"

"Apparently, I will still have to wait until my girl will be of age." Remus said with a chuckle.

"You better, or I'll beat your ass, Moony." Sirius said.

"Like I would do anything to a four year old." Remus said rolling his eyes.

They finally made it to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table when McGonagall walked over to them.

"All of you, including you, Mr. Pettigrew, are to come to the Headmaster's office after breakfast." McGonagall said. They nodded though Peter a little more curiously.

"It's a good thing that it's Easter Break." Lily said.

"No kidding," James said.

"What is that about?" Pete asked.

"I have an idea, Wormtail." Remus said. He left it at that and they finished their meal. Everyone was quiet when they made their way back to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting in there, McGonagall a little pensive about the situation.

"Good, you're all here. Why I have called all of you here is quite simple, but first we must wait for Mr. Regulus Black and Mr. Snape before we continue." Dumbledore said. Sirius stiffened, if Dumbledore was going to put them all in the Order it would be very hard on Regulus. There was soon a knock on the door and entered the two Slytherins.

"Good, we're all here. Now, I know that seven of you arrived from the future with viable information to end this war early. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." The seven said.

"Right, what I want you all to do is come with me tonight to an Order meeting. You are still too young to join but it'll give a feel on what it is like. And it'll give them a feel on what to expect from the next recruits. At the moment we only have thirteen members and more would be very helpful. Now I have a portkey ready to take us to the headquarters, and once we are there, you will explain everything to them.

The seven nodded and Regulus, Severus and Peter looked at the headmaster.

"What about us?" Regulus asked.

"You three will be there because it affects you as well. We will make sure we have all the knowledge there is so we can defeat him sooner without such high loses on our side." he said. They nodded and Dumbledore got out an old book and everyone placed a finger somewhere on it and soon enough that familiar tugging sensation around the naval pulled them away from Hogwarts.

They arrived at what looked like a huge mansion that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter recognized immediately.

"Mom and Dad are part of the Order?" James asked.

"Well they do support us and their home is large enough for us to hold our meetings." Dumbledore said. James nodded and they walked into the house. Lily was gaping as they entered into the large home.

"You live here?" she asked.

"I do, with Sirius of course, Remus and Peter come along as well. It's quite fun when we're all here." James said. Suddenly there was a shriek and a grey haired woman entered into the foyer.

"Albus Dumbledore! I forbid James and Sirius from joining, they are too young!" Dorea Potter shouted. The seven chuckled, instantly reminding themselves of Molly Weasley's reaction in the future.

"Mum, calm down, we aren't joining yet, we can't until we're out of school, but we do have information on the war that the Order needs to hear." James said.

"And how did you come across this information James Charlus Potter?" Dorea asked narrowing her gaze on her trouble making son.

"Honestly mum, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." James said.

"But we will be telling the Order, Mama P, so you can listen in if you want." Sirius said.

"I think I might just do this. Charlus! If you're not in the dining room get in there now!" Dorea shouted heading to the dining room.

"My parents are older, so they kind of are overprotective of me." James said. Lily looked at him then at the retreating back of his mom.

"It's fine, I still have all the pictures to show them to believe us as well." Lily said.

"And if we need to we can show them a memory." Remus said. They walked into the dining room to see it filled with people. The long table in the middle of the room was long enough to fit the entire house of Gryffindor students. Everyone in the room sat down to the side closest to the door and looked at them. Dorea and a man with silver hair and round glasses sat together on the left side of the table. A man with a severely scared face stood up with the help of a walking stick.

"Albus, what are these kids doing here?" he said. The seven immediately recognized the voice of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, though at the moment he is just Alastor Moody since he hadn't lost his eye yet.

"Mr. Moody, I know you won't believe us but we were in the future, for a few weeks learning how to destroy Voldemort." Robin said stepping forward.

"You're right lass, what evidence do you have that will prove this?"

"Well first, we have our memories, memories of meeting our older selves, our children and we also brought with us pictures." Remus said.

"Let's see these pictures then." Moody said. Lily took out the pictures and handed them to Alastor.

Moody looked through the pictures. The top one was of that of a fifteen year old girl with features of both Lily and James. The second of the girl and an older Sirius, Remus and Robin, the third with Remus, Sirius and Robin with their older counterparts, Robin's pregnant belly clearly visible. On and on they went, once Alastor was down he passed them to the next person who was either Fabian or Gideon Prewett. Once everyone had seen the pictures Charlus looked to his son.

"Who is the girl with you and Lily?" he asked. James grabbed Lily's hand before answering.

"Our daughter, Cristal Rose Potter." James said.

"She is so gorgeous, I wonder if we ever met her." Dorea said gushing over the picture of her granddaughter.

"How are you so sure of it?" Moody asked.

"I thought you would think that, so I had older Sirius, Remus and Robin give us memories of the wedding and the night Cristal was born." Frank said. He pulled out a few vials filled with the shiny silver liquid and handed them to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then created a Pensieve and placed another temporary spell on it to cast the memories on the wall to their right. They silently watched James and Lily's wedding and the night Cristal Rose Potter was born. Dorea Potter was crying unashamedly, happy for her only child.

"Okay, now we have that covered, what exactly do you have for us?" Moody asked.

"Alright, well, where should we start?" James asked.

"Start after Cristal was born." Dorea said. James and Lily stiffened and nodded. They told them everything that they heard. Dorea and Charlus cried when they heard what happened to their son and his future wife, what became of their granddaughter and how Sirius, who became like their second son, was framed for their deaths and sent to Azkaban. Moody rounded on Peter and growled.

"Albus, are you certain he isn't a Death Eater?" he asked.

"I have checked, do not worry, old friend." Dumbledore said. Moody nodded and they continued their story. They skipped here and there about Cris' life, how she was treated at Lily's sister's house, to when Sirius escaped Azkaban.

"Alright, I have to know, how did you do that?" Gideon asked.

"Well….um?" Sirius said looking towards the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and Sirius turned back to the Order members. "It'll be easier just to show you." Sirius and the rest of the Marauder's, except for Remus, transformed into their animagus forms. Sirius into his grim-like dog, James into a stag, Robin into a fox and Peter into a rat.

"How did you manage to do that?" Dorea asked. She was glaring at her child and well adopted child.

"They did it for me, Mrs. P. When I was five I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback." Remus said.

"No," Dorea gasped. She stood up and rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"They achieved it in fifth year, their animal forms help me when I transform. Before, when I transformed I would attack myself, that's why I have all these scars, the wolf attacks itself since I lock myself away every full moon. With them by my side every full moon, the wolf doesn't attack."

"That's because we play all night." Robin said changing back.

"That is actually a really useful skill for the war." Moody said. The four beamed and Lily continued the story. From the point where Cris found out the truth about who was responsible for their deaths to the point where Voldemort had risen again. To the point where Cris found out about the Horcruxes.

"What exactly are Horcruxes?" asked a dark blond guy.

"Horcruxes are basically objects that are created by dark magic by killing someone and placing a piece of their soul into the object. Voldemort created seven them." Sirius said.

"Why in the world would someone do that?" McGonagall asked.

"To achieve immortality, Voldemort is frightened of death." Remus said. The Order nodded and Lily continued, giving them exactly what the Horcruxes were and where they could possibly be at this time. Lily left out Cris because she wasn't part of this at this time. When the story was finished the Order looked shocked and looked at each other.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

"You lot can wait in the kitchen for Dumbledore and McGonagall." Dorea said. James nodded and led the way to the kitchen. There were enough chairs sitting around the island.

"So those things actually exist?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah, it seems so." Sirius said.

"It's going to be difficult to get the cup out of Bella's vault." Regulus said.

"I'm sure we'll find some way to do, we have to in order to finish Voldemort." Robin said. Regulus nodded and they sat quietly waiting for the meeting to end. They had no idea how long they waited until Dumbledore came back into the kitchen.

"Thank you for letting us know how to defeat Voldemort. Once you have graduated you are more than welcome to join the Order. But now I will be sending you back and it is up to you for what you do with the rest of the day." Dumbledore said. He tapped an old spoon and all of the kids were sent back to the Headmaster's office.

"So what do we do now?" Regulus asked.

"I say we just go to the lake and enjoy the sun." Alice said.

"That is actually a very good idea." Frank said. The group then went down to the lake and enjoyed the rest of the day, hardly worrying about the future.

**A.N. **

**The new chapter for Cris Potter's life is up on novel joy, please enjoy. **


End file.
